Protect and Survive X: A Little Happiness
by RowenaR
Summary: What could be worse than Wraith and Goa'uld for Laura Cadman and Evan Lorne? Oh right... a future mother-in-law. Part II of the family visit.
1. Prologue

**Author:** RowenaR

**Rating:** M

**Category: **Action/Adventure, Drama

**Disclaimer:** Stargate belongs to Gekko and… all those other people making money with it. Anyway, I don't. Honestly. So – I don't own, you don't sue. Deal?

**Summary: **What could be worse than Wraith and Goa'uld for Laura Cadman and Evan Lorne? Oh right... a future mother-in-law. Part II of the family visit.**  
**

**A/N: **So we're still on Earth with Laura and Evan since there's still the visit to _Laura's_ family missing. I'm a bit anxious about this story because it's a follow-up to the events from _A Little Place Like Kokomo_ and... ah, I guess you have to see for yourself ;) Again, thanks to **mac** for betaing the major part of this story at break-neck speed (i.e. in just one day) and giving me some of her best snark lines _ever_. Seriously, she outdid herself. I didn't even know that was possible until two or three days ago...

Also, I'd like to give a big thank you to everyone who reads and reviews (okay, even to those who only read) since you might have seen that this is the 10th _Protect and Survive_ story (How the hell did that happen? When did I write all those stories? Why did I do it for Lorne/Cadman of all pairings?) and I'd like to use that milestone to tell you all how I enjoy and value all your reviews, even the one-liners. You've been a very generous and commited audience so far and I hope it will stay that way :)

Anyway, as always: Not a native speaker, so please excuse any weird grammatical constructions, run-ons and typos. Feedback will earn you a cookie, flames will roast my marshmellows.

PS.: Translation for the lyrics is at the bottom of the chapter, as per usual when I use German lyrics :)

* * *

**Protect and Survive X: A Little Happiness**

"_Gib mir Sonne  
Gib mir Wärme  
Gib mir Licht  
All die Farben wieder zurück  
Verbrenn den Schnee  
Das Grau muss weg  
Schenk mir ´n bisschen Glück."_

_Rosenstolz, "Gib mir Sonne"_

**Prologue**

He knows it's stupid but he keeps wishing the flight would have taken just a little longer, for various reasons. For one, he'd still been tired – by now it really starts getting on his nerves because the whole Goa'uld ordeal was almost two weeks ago and shouldn't he be back on his feet now? – and he could have used the additional sleep. Being on a plane with Laura also meant being able to be close to her without the prying eyes of vigilant big brothers or fathers or sharp-sighted mothers.

But yeah, now it's over and they arrived at another airport… this time it's on Laura's turf and despite having been to Chicago before… he feels a little nervous. Of course he doesn't have anything to be nervous about, right? Okay, so Laura has two older brothers and there's her father to consider as well but… they're all grown-up people and this is not the Middle Ages anymore and… "You don't have anything to be nervous about, you know."

A little annoyed he frowns at Laura. "And I'm not."

She just shrugs and replies, "Oh, sure. Of course." And just when he thinks she won't say anything else, she goes in for the kill. "I take it then that it has nothing to do with being nervous that you can't stop playing around with that tag on your bag?"

_Dammit_. When did she become so perceptive? Or rather… when did he become so easy to see through? "I'm not…" She raises her eyebrow. "Okay… I am. A bit. Maybe. Anyway, can we go to the exit, please?"

He can see that she tries very hard not to laugh but in the end a snort makes it through the barricades. For good measure he gives her a glare but she just knows him too well to be afraid. Additionally… he's glad that she seems to have recovered relatively fast from everything that happened with the Goa'uld and on the backlash mission. He was genuinely afraid there could be any long-term after-effects, both physically and mentally but she seems to have bounced back like she always does. It would have been hard to bear if it had been any different.

"Seriously, Evan, they won't eat you." Well, okay, if he's honest… right now he does wish she'd be a _little_ more subdued. Or at least would show a little more confidence in his… Where the hell is she going?

He wants to call after her but in the same moment he sees her practically jumping a man with an ear-piercing squeal and he's pretty sure they just found their taxi driver. With a sigh, he picks up the duffel bag she dropped the moment she must have seen her brother and walks over to them. When he joins them, they're already in an animated conversation about… he doesn't even know what it's about since they're both talking at the same time and at break neck speed – the same tone Laura only uses when she's _very_ excited… usually about a new toy from the armory or the scary cauldrons of that witch's kitchen they call the Explosives Lab.

After another moment of nearly incomprehensible babbling – he only catches some fragments that don't make any sense to anyone aside from those two – he takes the liberty to clear his throat and immediately the babbling ceases and Laura blushes a little. "Oh, uh… sorry. I was just… anyway: Matthew, this is Evan Lorne, my…"

"Significant other," her brother finishes for her, smirking. Obviously, he wasn't the only one being amused about Laura being just a little uncomfortable with using the word 'boyfriend' in their video recording.

She frowns at him but obviously decided not to dignify it with a comment. "And Evan, this is Matthew Cadman, my…"

"Brother," he finishes for her and immediately gets another smirk from her brother as reply. Ignoring her glare – that's just a little more vicious than the first one – he extends his hand to Matthew and says, "Pleased to meet you."

For a moment, he's afraid that Matthew might go into big brother mode… but in the end he simply shakes his hand, smiles at him and replies, "Likewise." Okay, so now that they got that over with…

Matthew turns back to Laura. "Say… everything okay, sis? You look a little out of sorts… both of you, I mean." Damn. And here he thought no one would notice it. He wants to answer, give something non-committal back… but Laura's faster.

"Gee, we're happy to see you, too, Matt." He knows that tone. She's annoyed… annoyed that her brother had seen what she'd obviously tried to hide… just as he had. The worst thing is, though, that… Matt's right. She does look a little tired and it occurs to him that he might not be the only who'd had a little trouble sleeping lately.

But yeah, just like her, he doesn't want to dwell on it any longer, so he hastens to add, "We just a long day, that's all. We'll be fine." It gets him… a thankful look from Laura – huh? – and another worried glance from her brother… but he doesn't comment on it further.

Or rather doesn't get to do it because Laura grumbles, "Okay, pleasantries are over, can we go home now?" Ah, someone didn't like the little bonding? He can't help looking at Matthew again and sharing a grin. Of course… she sees it and he's sure that she's just _that_ close to punch them both in the arm or some other form of physical violence… but she leaves it at rolling her eyes and resolutely picking up her duffel to march towards the exit.

It makes Matthew clear his throat. Huh? "Uh, Laura?" She turns around and her brother takes great care to keep his face straight. "Short term parking is over _here_."

When she waves it away irritated, though, Matthew can't help snorting and it prompts her to stick out her tongue. Yeah, he thinks, very mature, Captain Cadman. But then again… for some reason he loves it when she does that so he keeps quiet. He's got enough on his plate with trying not to jump her, like he always wants to do when she does that. So instead he simply hangs back a little and enjoys watching her bantering with her brother and seeing her fully at ease for the first time in weeks. It's _his_ turn to become a little anxious now but… he doesn't really mind because it's all part of the game and it also most probably means he'll get to see a few new sides of her and as of now… that sounds like a great thing.

* * *

"Give me the sun  
Give me warmth  
Give me light  
Give me back all the colors  
Burn away the snow  
The grey has to go  
Give me a little happiness."

Rosenstolz, "Give me the Sun"


	2. One

**One**

So… that went well, didn't it? Matt didn't give Evan his scrutinizing big brother _look_, Evan was on his best behav… no, he wasn't. In fact, he was evil boyfriend to the nth degree and right away teamed up with Matt against her. But yeah, in the end… that's probably better than just another brother-in-law who gives him a hard time. Even though she understands full well why Charlie had difficulties – and probably still _has_ – to accept Evan and her.

Anyway, they've arrived at her parents' house and it's time she faces other family members. She gets out of the car and while she goes around to the trunk to pick up her duffel, she mouths to Matt, "Mom at home?"

The pained look on his face says everything and she _really_ hopes Evan just didn't see that. Also… she hopes that dad's active days in the Corps are over enough that he won't give them the same kind of treatment Charlie gave them. There hadn't been any of that in the last two letters from her family but then again dad had never been the type to deal with conflicts over letters. Her mother… her mother had simply ignored Evan and that's what gave her cause to worry.

Oh well. No guts, no glory and all that. Resolutely, she shoulders the bag and they walk up to her parents' door. Just in the moment Matt takes out the keys and opens the door… Evan turns to her and asks with his voice low enough that Matt can't hear him, "Laura… is there something I should know about?"

For a moment she considers telling him how exactly her mother might react… but she _did_ tell him that she disagreed about a lot of things with her mother and that he should be a little careful around her for the first few days. So she just bites her lip and says, "No. Just… don't let mom intimidate you. She really doesn't bite."

He looks a little like 'Right. Whatever _that_ might mean,' but Matt just entered the house and she could hear him call out to the occupants that they're home. Taking a deep breath, she enters and the first one to greet her is her father. Even before she could set down the bag, he moved to hug her and that tells her that despite only short and casual letters, her father does miss and worry about her. This time he must have _really_ missed her because he even adds, "Welcome home, little troublemaker." Just this time… she'll let the stupid childhood nickname Uncle John already tortured her with slip by.

At least Evan doesn't get to throw her another smug grin at that because dad just extended his hand to him and he's got his hands full with presenting himself as a proper future son-in-law. Well, even though dad doesn't know about that yet. "Major Evan Lorne; pleased to meet you, sir."

Okay, that was _just_ a little bit too formal. She can see it in the way the corners of dad's eyes wrinkle with a barely held back grin. "Likewise, Major. And it's Ron." Phew, that… went well. Either Uncle John did his best to convince dad that what Evan and her are doing is okay or he decided to keep his one-on-one with her until he could talk to her privately. God, it's so good to know that at least one of her parents can behave sane and grown-up.

And speaking of the one _not_ able to do that… yep, there's mom, sweeping her into a big hug. Okay, yes, of course her mother loves her and _she_ loves her mother. "God, I'm so glad you're back, honey."

She can't help choking a little, suddenly remembering that all of this could have turned out very differently, if Evan's team hadn't neutralized the Goa'uld that had tortured her fast enough. "Glad to _be_ back, mom."

Maybe… maybe this won't become the visit she dreaded… no, scratch that. It _will_, most certainly. Because after hugging her, her mother throws a short look to Evan who's stretched out his hand to her… but all mom does is give him a kind of cold once-over and saying, "You must be that Major."

Now she knows how Evan must have felt when Charlie and she had met for the first time. Terrible, to say the least. Knowing this is just the beginning, she wants to intervene right now because she really doesn't look forward to having to deal with this the next three weeks but Evan simply takes his hand back and replies with a voice just a tad tight, "Yes, ma'am. Major Evan Lorne, nice to meet you."

Mom still does nothing, apart from raising her eyebrow and remarking, "We'll see about _that_," and with that she simply turns around and enters the living room door.

At that, dad just takes a deep breath and simply says, "I'll take care of it," and follows mom.

Matt only clears his throat and then tries to be his usual cheerful self, pretending that just didn't happen. "Well, uh… let's find you two a room, huh?" Right. A room. She throws Evan a look and even though he doesn't look exactly happy about what just happened he doesn't comment on it – well, yet, she'd bet her life on it – and follows her and Matt upstairs.

Her brother leads them to the guest room – which once actually used to be _her_ room – and sensing they might need a moment alone he excuses himself with astonishingly discretion. Huh, when did Matt stop being an insensitive prick? Oh well… not the most pressing question now, anyway.

After carefully shutting the door, she leans against it and takes a deep breath. "I'm… sorry about that, Evan."

Looking a little weary, he sits down on the bed. "Well, it's not like you didn't tell me she might not be particularly happy about meeting me." Okay… at least he doesn't seem to be furious at her. She really has no idea how she would have reacted to _that_.

Feeling a little weary herself, she walks over to the bed and sits down beside him. A little tentatively she takes his hand. "Still it was… it was rude and… she doesn't have a right to be like that." Slowly… she feels the familiar irritation at her mother's irrational behavior come up and she just wishes her mom could have behaved normally just _once_.

"She's your mother, Laura." She shakes her head, almost a little too furiously.

"Don't make excuses for her, Evan. I mean, she behaved worse than Charlie and he had a _reason_, at least." Damn, why does it _always_ have to go like this? She's been home for… what, ten minutes? – and she's ready to give her mother a piece of her mind about the way she treated Evan.

However, Evan… seems to be a little irritated now as well. "Laura… I'm sure _she_ has her reasons as well. And I just have the feeling that you know fully well what this is all about."

Argh. Of course he'd realize fast that she knows exactly whatever this is about. It's just… it's something she'd wanted to forget right after it had happened and she'd never wanted to talk about it again. She realizes… that she still isn't ready to do it now. Rubbing a hand over her eyes, she tries to explain to Evan. "Look… I'll tell you. Just… give me a little time, okay? I'll make it right, I promise. I just… trust me, please?"

Come on, she thinks, _please_ trust me about this. Please don't get off on me for this, please… "Alright. Just remember, Laura… we promised we'd talk about everything that bothers us, okay?"

She nods and feeling another bout of exhaustion wash over her, she leans against his shoulder. Immediately, he puts an arm around her shoulders and hugs her, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. This whole damn vacation… really turned out a lot different than she'd thought… than they'd _both_ thought and she just wants the hassle to end. They really had enough of _that_ in Atlantis, thank you very much.

After another moment of just sitting on the bed and enjoying the feeling of his body close to her, she decides that this was really enough time to get back her bearings. Disentangling herself from him she gets up and straightens her t-shirt. "Okay, farm boy… time to move out into the jungle again."

He makes a face. "Yeah… even your mother can't be scarier than Lightening Sands or ROUS." That comment makes her snort and from the little grin appearing on his face she can see that it was what he'd aimed for in the first place. Oh well. As long as they can still find something to laugh about, it can't be as bad as it looks.

* * *

**A/N: **Good to know you're all still with me :) And no, I don't believe in making things easy for my characters, why do you ask? :D


	3. Two

**Two**

"You are _what_?" Okay… that doesn't sound… good.

"Engaged, mom. And don't you make it sound like it's something _bad_." Wha… hey, she wasn't supposed to volunteer that information to anyone until the brass approved! They agreed to that. How could she…

"How could you _do_ that, Laura? _How_?" Okay, yes, alright… he let it slip to Anna. So that probably makes them even. And it makes him a little worried that the voices he can hear coming out of the living room are getting louder with every sentence.

"Oh well, how about he asked me and I said yes? It's really that simple, mom." Maybe… maybe he should…

But before he can open the door to the living room, he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around, to look right into Matt's frowning face. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you."

He wants to point out to Matt that this is also about him so he has a right to be in there but right when Laura's mother shouts back, "Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot, Laura!" Matt grabs his elbow and drags him to the door, straight out of the house.

It surprises him so much that it takes him all until they're out of the house to utter an irritated, "What the _hell_…"

"Trust me; you don't want to be in there. I _know_ what I'm talking about. Been there often enough, really." From the look of him… he really had. Okay, so, yes, Laura had told him that she and her mother tend to get into huge fights but he really hadn't expected it to happen just three days after their arrival… and about _him_ of all things.

Then again… the way Laura's mother had treated him for the last three days and the way Laura had reacted to it should have given him a hint that a fight of the proportions Matt apparently fears had been inevitable. In fact… it had _Fight Of Apocalyptic Proportions_ plastered all over it. He sighs. "Right. So what do we do now, huh?"

Matt throws a look back at the house, probably to calculate how long this will take – or to estimate if it's safe to leave them alone. Then he says, "Take a little walk. Maybe we'll even make it over to Paul and Abby's, see if the little one's up and about."

He doubts _that_ since Laura's other brother and his family live at the other side of the suburb her family lives in. And anyway… this seems to be more about getting away from _this_ house than getting to any _other_ house so he just shrugs and says, "Sure. Just… lead the way."

Matt nods, obviously relieved to get away from the house and leave the two women alone. They both start walking and after a few moments of awkward silence, Matt clears his throat and says, "Sorry I just dragged you away like that. It's just… you know…"

"Yeah," he smirks, "Laura told me that her relationship with her mother is a bit… stormy. Well, at times."

That makes Matt chuckle. "More like all the time. So… didn't take you by surprise, then?"

Well… that's not _quite_ correct and he tries to phrase it carefully. Matt really seems to be a nice guy but he isn't ready to give him an insight into his relationship with Laura. He rubs his neck, trying to find a good way to say this. "I… didn't think this would be easy, no." After all… it's not like everyone in _his_ family was overjoyed about their relationship. But there _is_ more to it. "It's just… I never expected _that_."

It's now Matt's turn to smirk. "What? Mom giving you a hard time?"

To be honest… "Yeah. I mean, I know it sounds cliché and everything but… I'd expected Laura's father giving me a hard time or maybe you, but…"

Now amused snorting. _What_? "Why should _I_ ever give you a hard time?"

Isn't that kind of… obvious? "Uh… because you're her brother? Her _older_ brother."

"Yeah… so?" Matt is still very amused. Which starts to make him a little edgy.

"Well, you know…" Still very amused, now openly grinning. Hey!

"Okay, let me guess… _you_ have a little sister who's married and _you_ had a little heart to heart with her guy before they got married." What the…? Was it _that_ obvious from the little bits they told about the first part of their Tour de Meet the Parents?

He sighs again. "Yeah, that's… the story in a nutshell."

That gets him a laugh and then a little sympathetic smile… and a knowing look. So there _had_ been guys who had been treated less favorably than him. Matt also confirms that assessment, saying, "You know… I probably would have tried to be a pain in the ass if I had had the feeling you wouldn't be good for my sister… but I can see pretty clearly it's not the case." And then Matt is really serious again. "Hell, _everyone_ can see that you love her."

Not… _exactly_. "Everyone… apart from her mother." Damn, that came out much more bitter than he had intended. But honestly… Laura's mother had practically ignored him, even when Laura had started to throw her those evil looks that usually make people cower in fear.

Matt seems to remember that as well from the sympathetic look but what he _says_ does surprise him, "Actually… I think mom can see that as well. It's what scares her." To that, he can only raise his eyebrow and Matt feels the need to explain further. "Laura's her little girl. She just can't get used to the thought that she'll truly have to let her go."

That's… huh? "But she doesn't have to…"

"Of course she doesn't really have to let her go. But that's not how mom sees it. You should have seen the fights Paul had to go through when Abby and he decided to get married." A smirk and a snort tell him that Laura very obviously isn't the only one having to fight with her mother and somehow… that lights his spirits a little. At least it means that it's not _wholly_ his fault that they're fighting.

However… "So… it's not _really_ about me?"

At that… Matt rubs his neck a little sheepishly and then says, "Actually… it _is_ about you. It's…" Matt stops short, as if he realized that he shouldn't tell him whatever he was about to say and instead finishes with, "It's not my place to say why, though. You… should probably talk to Laura about it." Damn. Just another thing they never talked about before.

But yeah… he never asked either. He sighs. "Yeah, probably. So… think we really need to walk all the way to your brother's house?"

Hopefully Matt got his attempt at changing the topic. But before he answers him, he throws a look to the sky… and only now he realizes that one of the famous Chicago area thunderstorms is brewing up right above their heads. Oh _crap_. "Not if you don't like to get soaking wet. I guess it's either that or risking to get caught in the crossfire at home."

Yeah, right. So of course he's not made of sugar and usually he can sit through a rainstorm just fine… but he's on vacation and he'd rather _not_ get wet if he doesn't have to. So he shrugs and replies, "Getting caught in the crossfire is my kind of just another day at the office."

That makes Matt grin and in mutual agreement, they turn around and take the way back to the house… only to break out into a run for the last few yards because the rain suddenly started coming down hard. They're both swearing loudly in between snorts and laughter and despite everything he feels better than in the last few weeks… until Laura suddenly comes storming out of the house, stopping him dead in his tracks with that… _glare_. He could swear… he _never_ saw her agitated like _that_ ever before. What the…?

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" she shouts and it's loud enough to be perfectly clear over the crashing thunder.

"Laura, what…" But she has no inclination to let him finish his question, just goes on ranting and shouting, more agitated than he ever saw her before.

"How the hell could you just leave the house without telling anyone about it? Are you _stupid_? Haven't you learned _anything_?" He throws a look to Matt and hopes to God he understood that he better got inside as fast as possible because this is something he shouldn't listen to.

After a moment of hesitation… Matt finally does him the favor and walks back inside, leaving him to try again to get through to Laura, "Hey, what the _hell_ are you talking about?"

She looks at him, incomprehension and agitation written all over her face. "What the hell I'm talking about? You left the house and you didn't tell anyone. You of all people should know what could happen and you just… I can't believe you could be so _stupid_. I just… Jesus fucking Christ, you're honestly asking me what's wrong?"

Okay… that's enough. He tries to grab her shoulders to make her still and see reason but she doesn't do him the favor of letting him catch her. "Laura, what's fucking got into you? I just did a few steps with Matt. There was nothing wrong with _that_." Also… there are still four SFs following them wherever they go and he hopes for their sake that they just turned away from this or at least will keep quiet about it. He has no idea what's gotten into her and he _really_ doesn't want the whole SGC abuzz with that the moment they come back to the Mountain.

Now… Laura… Laura just stares at him for a few seconds. Then, without preamble she turns around and runs back into the house. For a moment he keeps standing in the rain, completely dumbfounded as to what this was all about… but he could swear he saw something strange in her eyes for a moment… realization and… _shame_? Fuck. Something's absolutely not right with her and he has the distinct feeling that it has something to do with the Goa'uld thing.

Swearing violently under his breath, he storms back into the house, passing Matt and Laura's mother and ignoring their questioning looks. He goes right up to the room he shares with her, for some reason knowing instinctively that it's the one she would hole up in. But when he reached the door… he can hear her sobbing through the wood… like he never heard her sob before. In fact… in fact he can't remember _ever_ having heard or seen her cry before. And most certainly not like _that_.

It's the kind of crying that shakes your whole body and makes your breath hitch in your throat until you're in serious danger of starting to hyperventilate. From the sound of it, she must be sitting on the floor, close to the door… probably with her back to it. Totally at a loss of what to do, he crouches down and puts his hand against the door… wanting to touch her so _desperately_. Dammit, he wants to be with her… he _needs_ to be with her because he's sure that she needs him now, more than anyone else.

Suddenly feeling dread at what could happen to her if she stayed alone in that room in that condition, he gets up and tries to open the door but finds it locked. With the growing dread inside of him, he tries a second and a third time, every time a bit more forcefully but there's no change in how she sounds. It seems… it seems as if she doesn't even realize someone's trying to get inside.

Resorting to more desperate measures now, he hits the door with the palm of his hand and even goes as far as calling out, "Let me _in_, Laura, for Heaven's sake!" and even gives it multiple tries… but she never answers. She doesn't even tell him to go away. Instead she just… keeps on crying and it _scares_ him. It's also disturbing him so much that he can't get through to her that he's torn between simply staying here until she's calm enough to let him in and explain to him what the hell just happened and getting away from her.

If he could just… "Get away from my daughter." He raises his head and looks right into the very cold eyes of Diana Cadman.

Just. Great. "Look, I don't…"

"I _said_ get away from my daughter." Right. No way he will now.

And he can look as determined as her, as well. "With all due respect, ma'am, I…"

"No, you get away from her door _this_ moment and tell me what the _hell_ you did to her. _Right now_." Okay. Okay, that woman obviously means business. And fine, if she wants to accuse him of making Laura miserable, so be it. But not with Laura violently crying at the other side of the door. First and foremost… it unsettles him enough that he'd probably not be able to hold _any_ sensible conversation, let alone defend himself against unjustified accusations. And second… Laura doesn't need to hear _that_ on top of everything that's just happening with her.

So he sets his jaw and nearly growls, "Fine. If you insist… lead the way."

With a near triumphant glittering in her eyes, Laura's mother turns around and walks down the stairs. He throws a last lingering look towards the door and nearly needs to tear himself away from it but he's really had it with Laura's mother either giving him the silent treatment or falsely making him responsible for Laura's condition.

* * *

**A/N: **Eeep, that went... really well, didn't it? Or... not. Either way, apparently _someone_ (two someones, actually) underestimated the impact of a Goa'ulding... and the future mother-in-law.

Eh, anyway... thanks for your reviews (**Winter Celchu** actually made me blush with hers *coughs). You probably have no idea what it means that you're _still_ reading PAS after nine stories with countless of chapters so... really, thank you. Also, thanks to **mac** for not having tired of betaing yet (ha, look, I didn't forget it _this_ time! Ha!).


	4. Three

**Three**

He wishes he didn't have to do this. He wishes he could go upstairs again, sit on the floor and lean his back against the door so he is as close to Laura as she lets him. Of course sitting there and listening to her could also be considered self-punishment but he refuses to acknowledge that there _is_ something he had to punish himself for.

However, as it is, he apparently found something else that could count as self-punishment. Or that something found him. Or… whatever. This is not the point, anyway. The point is that he needs to concentrate now because Laura's mother just led him into the living room and is obviously about to give him hell for what just happened. Or maybe also for having the audacity of falling in love with Laura. Mh. Judging from the look on her face… _definitely_ going to give him hell for falling in love with Laura. Oh well, here we go.

"So… what did you do to my daughter?" Yeah, right, of course it was _him_ who made Laura cry.

But then again… the _real_ reason why she went at him and is crying like mad in her room right now has something to do with their recent encounter with the Trust and he just has the feeling he shouldn't tell her mother about _that_. Trying to keep it civil, he takes a deep breath and resists the impulse to cross his arms in front of his chest. "I know how it looks to you, Mrs. Cadman," the look on her face tells him that she has a _very_ definite idea about what that looked like, "but… trust me… it's not."

She doesn't look amused. Apparently, his credibility – and popularity – is below that of Nixon after the Watergate scandal. "You think you know what that looked like to me? I'll tell you what it looked like." Oh great, he's really looking forward to that. "It looked like you turned my daughter into a clingy dependent sorry excuse for the woman she was _before_ she got to know you."

What the _hell_? He's not quite sure if he should feel offended for himself or for Laura… or probably for _both_ of them. It pushes him so off-course that he's at a loss for words for a moment or two. Then, "What the hell makes you…" As he sees the thunderclouds above her head grow darker than the ones outsides, he forces himself to take a deep breath and try again, "Look, I know that the way Laura reacted must have looked… a bit out of character for her."

"You _bet_ it did." Hey, he wasn't finished yet!

"Mrs. Cadman, could you please just let me finish?" Because if she doesn't, he might feel forced to hurt someone… preferably the woman who just managed to insult her own daughter. "Because, believe me, there's a reason why Laura did this." She wants to interrupt him _again_ but he's had it now. "However, that reason is _not_ me. Laura has been under a tremendous amount of stress lately." So far, he didn't lie. "In fact, we had to interrupt our stay at my parents' for urgent… work matters and she'd been under strain there as well." Which is absolutely understating it.

"So you're saying you can't take care of her?" What… Hey!

He wonders if she did that on purpose or if she really has no idea how contradictory her accusations are. "With all due respect, ma'am, a moment ago you accused me of making Laura into a dependent simpering female and _now_ you accuse me of being incapable of taking care of her?"

That gets him a kind of triumphant smirk and for some reason… it starts to agitate him. "Actually, I'm saying both. First you turn her into that sorry excuse of a self-dependent woman and _then_ you can't even take care of that woman."

That's just… he doesn't even have words for it. One more try… one more try at making her see reason and then he's out of here, for an indefinite amount of time. He knows it's not Laura's fault that this is happening but that doesn't make it any better. "_Laura_ is very capable of standing her ground, in every given situation, professional and non-professional and _I_ am very capable of taking care of her whenever the need arises." Right now… he's not so sure about that, seeing as he couldn't protect her from being traumatized by the Goa'uld and seeing as he couldn't get through to her just a few minutes ago. But that's nothing her mother needs to know. "We support each other when we need to and we also give each other space when it's necessary. It's not always easy but it's always _worth_ it. All we're asking of _you_ is that you accept what we have and what we want. Is that really too much to ask?"

For a moment… it looks like she might give in but then… her eyes narrow a little and she looks so much like Laura that it's scary. "All _I_ see is that my daughter is sitting in her room crying like she cried only _once_ in her life and that the man responsible for it is trying to badmouth me."

Alright then… that's it. "Fine. If you want to see it like that… feel free to do so. I just don't think it'll improve the relationship between you and Laura. And if you'd please excuse me now… I think I need a bit of fresh air."

He doesn't even dignify her with another look, just turns around and walks straight through the door over the back porch on the lawn, somehow hoping that the rain that's coming down in torrents will make the mess that are his thoughts go away and only leave behind the clear-headedness he needs to get through this… or at least the blissful early morning serenity when he wakes up beside Laura on an Atlantis day off with the sun shining in and a slight breeze wafting through the room… anything but what's been going on since they got the snake out of his head.

**

* * *

A/N:** And here Evan thought that his brother-in-law could pose a problem... poor guy, I actually pity him. Oh well, as we Germans say: Da musser durch als Lurch, wenner 'n Frosch werden will... and I just realized that I have _no_ idea how to translate _that_. It's something about... no, you don't want to know it. No, **mac**, you don't want to know it, either ;)


	5. Four

**Four**

She has no idea how much time passed but it must have been a considerable amount because the thunderstorm that had just started when she'd gone a little over the edge must have been over for at least ten or twenty minutes. She laughs a little humorless laugh. 'A little over the edge'… more like completely nuts.

Jesus, Evan had just been on a little walk with Matt. There was _no_ reason to go all berserk on him for it. She _never_ was like that. It would have been not exactly smart because it's in Evan's job description to be away to God knows where every other day. And usually she's _fine_ with that. Granted, it's a little hard seeing him go every time he does but he's not the only one of them going off-world and usually she knows pretty well how to hide her worry.

Usually, though… usually letting him out of her sight doesn't make him come back with a snake in his head that tries to kill her. God, how could she have been so _stupid_ as to ignore all the little warning signs? If she had just _told_ him about it… it might have never happened at all. So… in the end… it's her fault that he had to go through this.

She groans. Of _course_ it's her fault. If she hadn't discovered the hints that led to the Goa'uld in Colonel Caldwell's head losing its cover, none of this would have happened. God, she should have known that wouldn't go without repercussions and she should have been more careful. Dammit, she's ready to cry again.

Also, despite of being almost totally out of it, she _had_ realized that Evan had been at her door, trying to get in, almost desperately. She feels so sorry for not letting him in but in that moment… she didn't want anyone inside of the room with her, not even him. And now she's too afraid that he won't want to talk to her anymore because she kept him out when she should have let him in. But _now_ she _wants_ to talk to him. She wants to say sorry, she…

She decides to stop being a whiny little girl and become herself again. And she's become really good at saying sorry to Evan over the last year. Maybe, if she's really cautious and considerate and contrite… maybe he'll forgive her, just this once? Taking a deep breath, she gets up, unlocks the door and walks down the stairs. Her first impulse is to go into the living room and see if he's in there… but then she hears her mother talking to Matt and withdraws. Her mother is really the last person she wants to see right now and that's another thing that really hurts.

Unfortunately… there's only one way to get to the backyard – for some reason she has the feeling he might be there – and that leads through the living room. Okay, fine, she can do this. Squaring her shoulders, she opens the door and immediately, the conversation between her mother and Matt stops.

Her mother wants to say something but she just throws her one of those cold looks she can do so well herself and just turns around. After a moment, she can hear Matt call "Hey, Laura, everything okay?" after her. She's tempted not to say anything but then again… he's her brother and _he_ didn't do anything to deserve her wrath, so she turns around with her hand on the door handle.

"Yeah, don't worry. Just… wanted to see if I could find Evan." Not waiting for anyone to reply, she opens the door… and thank God, yes, there he is. He's leaning his elbows on the railing, looking soaking wet and doesn't seem to have noticed her yet. Careful not to make a sound, she shuts the door and walks over to him, a little tentatively.

For a moment it looks like he chose to ignore her but then he reacts to her foot steps and turns to look at her. He wants to say something but she doesn't give him the chance to, being afraid he might tell her to get lost. "I'm… I'm sorry, Evan."

He frowns… but he doesn't move away from her when she comes to stand in front of him. "For… what?"

It takes her a moment or two until she realizes that he _really_ doesn't know what she's talking about and she takes a deep breath. "For… for everything. For going off on you like that and for not letting you in and for… and for…" Before she knows it, she finds herself in his arms, hugging her close to him.

Because that's what she'd wanted to do and hadn't known if she could or not, she immediately hugs him back, despite the wetness of his clothes and she feels the tears coming again. She wishes they wouldn't come back but it's too late now, anyway because he presses his hand against the back of her head and gives her kisses on the temple and then whispers to her, "Just promise me to _never_ scare me like _that_ again, Buttercup."

Well, she'll definitely not scare _herself_ like that ever again, that's for sure. Twice was enough, thank you very much. Not trusting herself to be able to give him a coherent answer, she simply nods and leans her forehead against his chest. He moves to rub her back and gives her another kiss on the top of her head.

"Remember, Laura, things are gonna be okay." Despite still being very out of sorts, she has to smile a little at that. Someone actually listened to her.

Putting her cheek against his wet chest, she hugs him tight another time and then moves to look him in the eye again. "Yeah, guess they will." It makes him smile and that's enough to lift her spirits considerably.

Then he takes a deep breath and she's a little afraid of whatever will come next. "However, if it bothers you when I go away without telling you… you could have just said so."

She gives him a _look_. "Yeah, right. Because that's so totally like me."

It gets her a resigned sigh and a kiss to her forehead. "Do you really think I'd… I don't know… think less of you if you voiced concern or worry? After all we went through a few weeks ago?"

"Look, I don't…" He raises an eyebrow inquiringly. "Okay, alright, yeah, it's kinda what I thought. And yeah, that was probably stupid." So stupid that she can't even look him in the eye when she admits it.

Another resigned sigh. "No, not stupid. Just… you." Huh. She looks up at him and… is that a little smirk on his face? Yeah, it definitely is. Making a face, she gives him a light punch in the shoulder and he looks back a little shocked at her.

"That's for… for… you know." It just serves to brighten the smirk and it occurs to her… that maybe now could be a good moment for another confession. She takes a deep breath. "Evan… there's something… something else I need to say sorry for." There's incomprehension written all over his face and so she feels herself obliged to continue. "Look, it's just… it's just that… this would have never happened if I'd just… okay, this sounds stupid again."

"Laura… what the hell are you _talking_ about?" Dammit, she'd been so resolved but now she feels like actually saying it out loud would make her sound like a nutcase. Embarrassed, she gently pries his arms loose and takes a step away from him.

She bites her lip and looks out into the backyard. "No, you'll… you'll probably laugh about it and I just…"

After a moment of silence, she feels his hands squeezing her shoulders from behind and then his arms encircling her shoulders and his lips on her temples again. "Laura… whatever this is about I'll promise _not_ to laugh about it. Really, I do. Now tell me?"

Leaning back against his chest – by now she's probably just as soaked through as he is but she doesn't care – she takes a deep breath and says, "Right. It's just… I had this strange… feeling, almost ever since we arrived in San Francisco. Like someone… was watching us, following us. And now tell me that _that_ doesn't sound silly."

For a few moments… he's silent and she doesn't turn around, for fear of the amused and maybe even slightly evil grin on his face. But what he says in the end is, quite seriously, "It doesn't… most of all because I had the exact same feeling since arriving at the City's air port."

What the… she turns around again, looking a little incredulously at him. "You… did? Why the hell didn't you ever…" The only thing he does is look contrite and raise his hands and yeah… that tells her everything she needs to know. "Right." Not sure if she should laugh or shake her head, she runs a hand through her hair and finally says, "We're just one messed up couple, huh?"

He really tries to be serious but he can't suppress a snort in the end. "No. We're one _seriously_ messed up couple. And probably also two seriously messed up individuals."

There's… there's just no words for how relieved she feels in that moment. Relieved that he doesn't think her a nutcase – or if he does, that he considers himself one as well anyway – or that he doesn't hold it against her that she never said a word and relieved that the Goa'uld didn't hurt him as much as it could have. She grins. "Sounds like a match made in Heaven. If we weren't already engaged I'd ask you to marry me."

He returns her grin. "And I'd say yes." Then, for a moment, a shadow falls over his face. "Even though your mother really isn't particularly thrilled about it." They way he says that… it tells her that… that there must have happened more than what she saw happening between them. Dammit, she knew this thing was far from over.

"About that… I'm so sorry about it, whatever she did to you. I'll take care of it, okay? She's not… Evan, she's not a bad person." He doesn't really look like he believes her but it's not like she would, if she were in his stead. "Look, I'll clear this up. Without any yelling. Promise."

His first reaction is raising his eyebrow a little doubtful but in the end he concedes. "Yeah. Although I'm really curious as to how you're going to accomplish the no yelling part."

What… the _audacity_! She gives him a slap on the arm and when he tries to get back at her by tickling her she sidesteps him and states, "You deserved that, young man." In that moment, a breeze wafts over the porch and she realizes that temperatures aren't exactly warm and cuddly if you're anything else but dry and she feels herself compelled to add, "And I think it's time we got you in dry clothes again. Really can't have you catch a cold now."

At that… he grins at her again. "Only if you change as well. Don't want _you_ to catch a cold; either… the last one was bad enough, thank you very much." God, he'll _never_ let that go again. But _he_ would have been pretty cranky as well if he'd caught a flu virus like the one she caught on M6O-639 two months ago.

However, she will _not_ dignify _that_ with an answer, so she simply gives him an evil glare and turns around to enter the house again… and is surprised to see movement behind the door's window that indicates that there'd been people standing behind it until a second ago. Huh. She really needs to talk to mom… and probably to Matt as well.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did we learn today? Oh, right... when you feel like someone's watching you, it _could _be better to talk to your significant about it (or maybe your therapist... _or_ Fox Mulder, because you know, the fact that you're paranoid doesn't mean they aren't _really_ after you) _before_ they snake him or her. Which, by the way, is what **mac** pointed out to me during the early chapters of _A Little Place Like Kokomo_... but I guess _that's_ a mistake Laura and Evan won't make ever again ;)


	6. Five

**Five**

"And you're sure it's okay for your brother?" he asks and looks at her doubtfully.

She just rolls her eyes. "Yeah, it's okay. Look, it's been a week since we came here and we still haven't visited them. In fact, I think we're overdue and he'll royally kick my ass for taking so long."

He can't help grinning. "There's someone able to kick _your_ ass?" At that, she whacks him on the arm and the neighborhood they're walking through gets to see a nice display of two grown-up people behaving like giggling twelve-year-olds. It's one of the reasons he's glad the rest of Laura's family was too busy – or in Matt's case too smitten by that editor he's obviously been chasing for three months now – to accompany them.

So… it's not like he can't stand Laura's family – even her mother seems to have lost some of her disapproval of him although he has no idea why that is – it's just that… yeah, after her break down he'd wished for some quiet time with her. Not to talk with her… just to _be_ with her. Okay… no. _Mostly_ just to be with her. There's one thing… one thing that just won't let him alone.

When their little outburst of juvenile behavior has stopped he realizes he needs to ask her now or he'll probably never ask her. "Laura?" She looks at him… and seems to realize instantly that this could become a rather serious conversation. "Can I… ask you something?"

Her gaze doesn't change… even grows more wary. "Sure."

Okay… okay, how to phrase it? Since her break down they managed to get along without any further disturbances and he sure as hell doesn't want to break their lucky streak. Oh well. "Just… promise me not to go off on me, okay?"

"Jeez, Evan, you're starting to scare me." Damn, he really wanted to keep it serious but he just… can't. Not with that kind of groundwork.

"You have _no_ idea how much I wish I'd just recorded that one." At first she throws him a look of incomprehension but then realization dawns very quickly.

And yeah, just another whack on the arm. Hey, this is getting old! "I was _joking_, you… dork brain."

He can't help but snort. "_Dork_ _brain_? Is that all you can come up with… Captain Combustible?" Phew, hey that was a _good_ one… well, compared to his first ideas which where more in the league of 'doofus' and 'moron'.

"Oh, like Captain Combustible is so much…" Her smirk changes to disgruntled. "Okay, right, it _is_ better than dork brain. But I was still only joking." He wants to reply to that but she gives him a really evil look. "By the way, if you _ever_ call me Captain Combustible in public again, you can consider yourself a dead man. An _embarrassed_ dead man."

She's convincing enough that he can't help swallowing. It won't do much good if he commented that she only said 'in public', though. He'll just… keep it in mind. "Right. Yeah… uh… so… about the thing I wanted to ask you…"

Rolling her eyes again, she sighs, "Just do it already, farm boy."

"Right." Another deep breath. "I've been… thinking." Oh no, she will _not_ ask if he's even capable of that now. Although, yeah, it would be her every right because this time _he_ gave her the right groundwork. "About… the whole thing with your mom. There was something that… started all of it, wasn't there?"

He half expects her to deny it all and change the topic as fast as she can. But after a few moments of silence she replies, "Yeah… yeah, there was."

That… does surprise him. For some reason… he'd hoped she'd deny it but the way she said it… it's something she doesn't want to talk about and usually she doesn't want to talk about things that hurt her. Her body language tells him that she's uncomfortable and he's sorry for asking. "Laura, you don't have to…"

"No… no, it's fine. It's… it's not fair I keep you in the dark anyway, I guess. I mean, with everything concerning mom and all that…" He wonders if he should say something now but usually when Laura started talking you better let her. "Anyway… it happened in my senior year at high school. He was… my first real boyfriend and… two years older than me. He'd just… joined the Army, you know." Okay… okay, he thinks he knows what's coming now and he so does _not_ want to hear it. "So one day… he was back from some training and you know how it is. The guys get out of the barracks after weeks of training and they… get shitfaced."

Not being able to see her get worked up, he stops and takes her in his arms. "Laura, you _really_ don't have to keep on talking. I'm sorry I asked."

For a moment, she lets him hug her but then she leaves his arms and gets this look on her face that tells him she's determined to finish this, no matter the cost. "It's okay, Evan, really. I mean, it's not like he raped me or anything. He just… gave me a black eye. And a broken arm." She says it in an oddly matter-of-fact way, almost like an aside… but she doesn't look at him and he's pretty sure she does it because she can imagine the look on his face very well. But _God_, how he wants to find that grunt and give him a taste of his own medicine. How he could… how…

He needs to take a _deep_ breath to steady himself. "Did he… just once or…"

She shakes her head, still not looking at him. "Just that once. My brothers would have _killed_ him if he'd so much as tried to get in the neighborhood again." A little humorless laugh escapes her. "If they'd gotten to him before my mom, that is."

Yeah… yeah, he expected that. And he starts to understand her mother. However… "And you?" Because he feels the burning wish to hear that she didn't just hide somewhere to lick her wounds when others were getting active.

She shrugs. "I didn't cower in fear, if you mean that. Actually, I was pretty busy with keeping my brothers from ruining their lives and keeping my mom off my back with all her worrying. Well, and keeping dad from calling in a 'favor' from his Corps buddies." Yeah, figures she'd concentrate on anything but the guy who caused all of that. He just hopes she did because she didn't deem him worthy of any more attention, not because suppression always works so well.

He stops walking again, makes her stop with him… and finally look at him again. "Laura… why didn't you tell me?"

A little… sheepishly she shrugs her shoulders again. "It wasn't ever an issue before." He wants to state that that's no reason not to talk about it but she add, "Besides… I kind of forgot about it, anyway." Yeah, right. As if he'd _ever_ believe her.

"You… _forgot_ about it?" Obviously… she'd expected him not to believe her. Which just tells him that she really was being exactly truthful.

"Okay… maybe not forgot about it. I just… didn't want to think about it. Look, Evan, it's been over ten years since then and it was just once. It _never_ happened again. And it kind of made me into who I am."

Frowning, he asks, "How?"

A half smile. "Easy. I never wanted to be as helpless as that again. Started to take lessons in self-defense… and joined the NROTC regiment at George Washington. I mean I'd… wanted to do that… _before_ but it just… you know." Yeah, he does. And he can't believe he never actually asked her about what made her join the Corps. He'd always just thought it had been because her family had a USMC tradition and because she just seemed the type of person to do it – in fact, he can't imagine Laura _without_ the Corps.

"I still won't write thank you notes to the guy who did this to you," he says and can't keep the growling fully out of it.

But at least… it makes her smile again. A very small smile but a _genuine_ smile. "Didn't expect any different from you. So… I know it doesn't _excuse_ my mom's behavior but… Evan, it may be about you but not about _you_ as a person. More about… your job."

He can see that she really tries hard not to demonize her mother but… he doesn't want her to forget one very important thing. "Laura… I _am_ my job."

As she is hers. Which of course she immediately realizes. "I know, Evan… Lord knows I do." Her tone… indicates that she knows that better than she sometimes would like to and he's sorry for reminding her of it so forcefully. "And I would _never_ hold that against you. But _mom_ doesn't think like that."

Which does amaze him a little, considering Laura's _father_ is a Marine as well. "But… she's a Marine wife, isn't she?"

Biting her lip, Laura shakes her head. "No. I mean, yes, _technically_ she's a Marine wife but… she was never in it, you know. I was about eight when dad quit active service and I can remember that day very, very well. I _never_ saw mom more relieved… _ever_ again."

Okay… that probably explains a _lot_. Still… "Will she _ever_ at least _tolerate_ me?"

He's just _that_ close to add that _Charlie_ at least tries to tolerate them but he doesn't have to. "I know where you're going with this, Evan and yes, you're right. Look, I _did_ talk to her." So yeah, she's right. She did and the amount of shouting _had_ been at a tolerable level… or so Matt had told him. "Give her time, Evan. Right now, she's trying very hard not to like you… but she does."

Genuinely curious, he raises his eyebrow. "Really? What gave you _that_ idea?"

That cheeky grin on her face… doesn't bode well. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." Aw, _that_ was evil. But yeah, he should have known that would come back to him one day.

However, he will not let her get away with it so easily. "Why you little…" and he lunges for her but she manages to escape him and _God_ is it good to hear her laugh. Ever since the Goa'uld crisis he just can't get enough of her laugh because as long as she can laugh like that… things could be worse. So he does his best to keep her entertained the whole long way to her brother's house… which is also serving very conveniently to keep him from the almost desperate hope that her mother will _never_ learn about how close he came to hurting her little girl just a few weeks ago.

* * *

**A/N:** *sighs Because **mac** gave me the puppy dog eyes (and 'Captain Combustible'... yep, that's hers from head to toe because, you know, she's like... the goddess of name calling... without her, I'd be totally lost in that department (and in a few other dpeartments as well))... a new chapter for you ;) So, you know, I only realized after writing that chapter that I just gave you a really big part of her background. So yay, maybe it's not as pointless as I feared it was ;)


	7. Six

**Six**

_She sees him writhing in pain, hears him crying out… and can't do anything. Medics are rushing to his side but even without medical in-depth knowledge, she can see that all their efforts are futile. She wants to be at his side so desperately but she's caught behind a window and she can't seem to find a way around it. Rushing along the window pane, she tries to find a door, a crack; just any opening would do fine. Still seeing him writhing and hearing his screams, she starts smashing her fists against the glass, even goes as far as clawing at it… her hands start to hurt but all she feels is the pain that seeing him suffer causes her. And the medics' efforts get even more frantic, the readouts on the screens go haywire, his body starts jerking…_

And suddenly she gasps and her eyes snap open. Sun light hits her and she shuts her eyes again and curls up on her side, facing away from the brightness, her heart racing and her forehead wet with sweat. Only after a moment of simply lying there and forcefully reminding herself that it was just a dream and that she is safe and Evan is safe and the Goa'uld couldn't hurt either of them, she can bring herself to open her eyes again.

Taking a deep breath, she gingerly sits up and takes a slightly dazed look around the room. She's alone and for a moment, her heart lurches but then she forcefully reminds herself that there's nothing new in that. He just got up earlier – a look at the clock tells her that it was probably _way_ earlier – and let her sleep in… _again_. She's almost sure he does that on purpose… just to make her look bad.

A little disgruntled, she gets up and pads over to the mirror and critically checks her appearance. Dammit. There are dark rings under her eyes and she's not quite sure if the paleness is only a trick of light or an actual fact. There's also still the remnant of the split lip and of course her hair is in disarray. Groaning, she runs her hands through her hair and binds it into a lose pony tail. Oh well. Time to find out if there are still some leftovers from breakfast.

As she walks into the kitchen, she finds Matt and her father sitting at the table, in an animated conversation. When they spot her, they both grin at her and her father says, "Does your CO know your performance is deteriorating rapidly, Marine?"

Right. Usually, she'd probably hold back with that, most of all because her father still hasn't said anything _outright_ about how he feels about her being involved with her CO but since he started it… "I'm _sleeping_ with my CO, dad. What do _you_ think?"

That actually… manages to shut them both up, at least for a moment. Then her father clears his throat and says just a _little_ irritated, "Right. Let's just… pretend you didn't say that and I didn't hear it, either."

At first Matt gives her a little grin and then he tries to look… disgusted when he adds, "Honestly, that's just the stuff you so do _not_ want to know about your little sister."

She can't help but smirk. Mission accomplished. Dad will stay away from talking to her about sleeping with a superior and Matt will stop needling her with stupid innuendos and allusions. Well, for a little while, at least. Anyway… back to the really important things. "Speaking of Evan… where exactly _is_ he?"

Her father and Matt seem to have recovered pretty fast from the apparently scarring mental images she gave them and at first it looks like she'll get a comment like 'What, lost his signal or something?' but after a moment of hesitation, dad simply says, "I think he just went outside."

Wow, _that_'s some precise direction. She raises her eyebrows. "Outside?"

It makes Matt roll his eyes but at least he gives her an answer, "Yeah, to the backyard…" Uh-oh… the way his face just changed to shocked realization… "where mom is doing some gardening… oh _crap_."

_Exactly_. "Matt, why didn't you _tell_ him she was there?"

Matt hesitates a moment, throws a look to dad… who grimaces. Huh? "Actually, he _did_…"

This is just… she can't believe she's related to those two. And she can't believe Evan could be so _stupid_. "What the…? Does that guy have a death wish or something?"

She's almost out of the kitchen and on her way to the backyard when she sees Matt roll his eyes from the corner of her eye and hears him say, "Jeez, Laura, drama queen much?"

Turning to him again, she has to take a deep breath so that she won't look hysterical to them. "No, Matt, seriously… he can't just… he can't go and talk to mom. She'll… and then he will… it's gonna end in a disaster!"

Alright, _that_ didn't go exactly as she thought it would. But anyway, she's now on her way to the back door, but Matt and her father are hot on her trail and Matt dares to tell her, "Uh, Laura… _you_ are one to talk."

This is _so_ not the right moment to remind her of _her_ issues with her mother… but the situation is too grave for her to retort something. Instead she says, "No, seriously, I don't know… oh God, he's approaching her. I need to…"

But before she's out of the door, she feels a hand on her shoulder and measured but strong pressure applied through it. When she turns around, her father looks at her and she can see that this isn't joking around anymore and he's dead serious when he tells her, "_No_. You let him solve this on his own. Laura, think about it. He didn't strike me as a guy who'd like people meddling in his affairs. Am I right?"

She bites her lip. "Well…"

"Am I _right_?" Okay… that's dad's 'Don't mess with me, Marine.'-face he perfected in his active years as a drill instructor and she knows better than screw with him when he looks at her like that.

But she's no recruit anymore, either. So she keeps it a slightly irritated, "Yeah, yeah. But if she kills him, I'll blame it all on you." Feeling a bit like pushing her luck today, she even narrows her eyes a little and adds, "_Both_ of you, actually."

For a moment, it looks like her father will dig out the Gunnery Sergeant again to show the stupid Captain who's boss but in the end, he only gives her the raised eyebrow and says, "I think you're underestimating both your mom and your fiancé."

She grimaces. "We'll see about _that_," and turns around to watch the imminent drama unfold through the back door's windows when Evan finally reaches her mother crouching on the far end of the backyard.

* * *

**A/N:** Jesus, people, why didn't anyone remind me to post a new chapter? Like, for example... _you_, **mac**... you're damn lucky you're in Canada right now :P (also, _I_ am very lucky that you're in Canada right now or you'd have killed because of the Star Wars/Stargate Lorne/Cadman crossover bunnies that have been assaulting me since yesterday and that I have no other choice but to write).


	8. Seven

**Seven**

Okay… okay, maybe this was a bad idea but now that he's out here… he can't step back anymore, anyway. So he takes the last few steps until he reaches Laura's mother and then takes a short moment to collect himself… "Are you going to stand there into all eternity or is there an actual _reason_ why you came out here?" she says and doesn't even turn around to him. Damn. But yeah, he should have expected that.

A little disgruntled, he presses his lips together and then replies, "I'm… I think we need to talk." Right. Worst beginning for a conversation _ever_.

Laura's mother seems to think the same… because now she does turn around and the look on her face says very clearly that she's not exactly keen on talking to him. "No, we don't." Yep, that's what he thought.

It doesn't mean, though, that he will give up that easily. "With all due respect, I think we do. Laura and I will get married in a few months and I'd hate for _every_ visit here to be like this one." There, he said it. He conceded and if he can do that, she most probably can do it as well.

At first… it looks like Laura's mother will simply turn back to her gardening again but then surprisingly she puts her tools and gloves aside and gets up. She's not exactly tall – even a little shorter than Laura – but it doesn't mean that she's not intimidating. Once again… it astounds him how alike Laura and her mother are, even if Laura would probably smack him a good one if he so as much as hinted at it. "Major… is that really the only reason you want to talk to me? So that you won't have to deal with the rabid mother-in-law every time you come here?"

To be honest… that _is_ a very big reason. His upbringing makes him hesitate but in the end… honesty is probably his best weapon in this. He rubs his neck. "Yeah… part of it, anyway." She wants to retort something but he isn't finished yet. "But… look… I hate seeing Laura upset. And she gets _very_ upset when you two fight."

"Which is _not_ just my fault." Oh great, reverting to passive-aggressiveness already. He resists a sigh.

"Of course not. It's just…" He takes a deep breath. "Mrs. Cadman… Laura and I talked. About what her first boyfriend did to her." For a moment, he considers not adding anything but he just has this deep urge to tell Diana Cadman _exactly_ how different he is from that jerk.

But at first she doesn't let him. "I don't see why you need to talk to _me_ about that, then."

Oh, he's pretty sure she knows very well why he needs to talk to her about it and it's a little difficult for him to keep calm. "I just… wanted to tell you that I'm… that I'm not him. In no regard whatsoever."

She raises her eyebrow… just like Laura. "Really? What makes you think that?"

For some reason… he has the feeling that… she has to fight pretty hard to keep the stern and abrasive front up. "For one… I'm Air Force." Did she just almost grin? "And second… I'd _never_ do anything to hurt her. Seriously, you have to believe me. Granted, she makes me _insane_ at times," _now_ she _really_ almost grinned, "but… that's just how she is. And I'm pretty sure _I_ frustrate her often enough."

"And does that always go like it did last week?" Yeah, of course she'd have to mention that.

He knows he shouldn't justify anything because a leader never does but… she's Laura's mother and that gives her certain prerogatives. "No. That was… an exception. I mean, yes, when we fight it doesn't always go nice and without ruffle," which is a total understatement and from the knowing look on her face, Laura's mother can imagine that very well, "but I'd never… Mrs. Cadman, I… I _love_ her."

Okay, he hadn't actually planned on saying it that plainly but then again… it's not an embarrassing thing to say and her mother is someone who should be told that. However… she probably hadn't quite expected it because she needs a moment to collect herself. "I… may be able to believe you." Uh-huh. That's… a quantum leap, isn't it? Now it's her turn to take a deep breath and look a little contrite. "Look, Major… I'm not blind. Even _I_ could see that she's important to you and that you two are pretty close. It's just… you should have seen her, all those years ago."

Unfortunately, he can imagine very well how she must have looked. He runs a hand through his hair. "I've… seen her when she was hurt often enough. And every time…" To his chagrin, he can't quite continue because against his will he remembers several missions – the crazy villagers, the cave fiasco, the kidnapping by Alton and various other missions up to their most recent incident – where she came back and had to spend time in the infirmary afterwards. Trying to get on, he takes a deep breath. "Let's just say that from time to time it's not exactly easy letting her do her job."

Laura knows that, of course, even though he'd never say that out loud. Because the one time he tried to… she'd just changed the topic and that had been it. It surprises him, though, to see pain in Mrs. Cadman's eyes, for a very short moment. "Then why do you do it?"

Good thing Laura told him that little tidbit about her mother never having settled into her role as a Marine wife. It very certainly means she never settled into the role of a Marine _mother_ as well. That makes it easier for him not to get frustrated with the question. Now allowing himself a sigh, he says, "Because she'd blast me into next century if I so much as hinted at giving her a posting where she would have to stay on the base."

And _that_… brings an amazing reaction. Suddenly, both of them… actually _share_ a slightly pained grin. "Aren't all you flyboys daring to a fault?"

He gives her a little almost cocky grin. "Daring, yes… but not _stupid_." But then he grows serious again. "Mrs. Cadman… Laura loves what she's doing and I'd never take that away from her. Depriving her of missions and of working with explosives… would make her unhappy and I _hate_ to see her unhappy."

Mrs. Cadman has another moment of pain filling her eyes for a second but in the end, she simply says, "I do, too." He dares to look her in the eyes and all of a sudden… they seem to share a moment of perfect understanding.

It makes him smile and do something that's not quite socially correct but right now he doesn't care about that anyway. "Ma'am… is calling me Evan really that difficult?" Of course he should have waited until she offered calling her by her first name to him but really… conventions don't always have to be followed to a tee.

She hesitates a little and he gets the feeling that she's doing it solely to rattle him up a bit and _dammit_ that's just so… _Laura_. "Probably not any more difficult than calling me Diana." Okay… Laura's mother just finally offered him to call her by her first name, right? "And yes, that was an offer to stop calling me Mrs. Cadman." Right.

Giving her a tight little smile, he replies, "Thank you. I… uh…"

"Should probably go back inside." What the…?

"Uh, beg your pardon?" Hey, why is she grinning like that suddenly?

Laura's mother – _Diana_ – only gestures back to the house and he turns around. There he can see Laura, her father and Matt standing at the window, only barely trying to hide their interest. "Looks like they exchanged bets, if you ask me."

Yeah, well, the male family members maybe. Laura, though… "Or like someone wants to storm out for a daring rescue any moment." Then he bends his head a little and raises his eyebrow. "I'm not quite sure, though, who's supposed to be needing rescue from whom."

They look at each other again and share another grin. Funny how easy that suddenly seems. "Come on, it's time to tell them that show time's over and they have to go looking for another way to fight their boredom."

"Yeah, and reassure them there's no need for any daring rescues." Also, suddenly he can't wait to tell Laura at least one of her worries has been cleared and that she can finally relax and stop fighting for him. So of course he complies when Diana asks him to help her with her gardening tools and walk back with her to the house to embarrass or reassure the rest of the family, respectively.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, look, the evil mother-in-law is a human being after all! And even a quite decent one at that ;) Also, everyone please thank **mac** for kicking my ass and making me publish this tonight (but no, I will _not_ give up the Star Wars/Stargate crossover bunny!) :D


	9. Eight

**Eight**

Where exactly did the last six weeks go, she wonders. Seriously, it feels like they left Atlantis just yesterday. It's not fair they have to go back. There they'll have all the mortal danger stuff and the opposite shifts and Rodney McKay whereas on Earth… well… okay, _maybe_ going back to Atlantis isn't _that_ bad. At least there are no Goa'uld in Atlantis… or so she hopes.

Oh well, before going back to Atlantis they have to sit through an update and a wrap-up on the whole Goa'uld incident in the SGC, anyway. She's not really keen on it but she knows both of them need some kind of closure so she hopes the wrap-up will provide that. Also… she hopes he won't stay as quiet as he is right now back in Atlantis. For some reason, it gives her a bad feeling, as if there's more to it than meets the eye.

She knows she shouldn't do it… but she still can't help asking one last time before reaching the SGC briefing room, "Got something on your mind, farm boy?"

A moment or two she's a little afraid he might just brush her off but he gives her a tight smile and a reassuring, "I'm fine, Laura. Just thinking about all the backlog that's probably accumulated on my desk."

Yeah, right, is the first thing she wants to say but thinks better of it in the last moment. "Maybe you can fend off some of that to the Cap… no, actually that would be a bad idea."

It gets her a grin and a raised eyebrow. "Did you just volunteer for paperwork duty, _Captain_?"

As if she needs to do that. Living with the city's military XO makes helping him with paper work almost inevitable, anyway. Okay, so usually 'helping him with paperwork' means sitting on the couch and listening to him reading out the best parts from reports he secretly sorts into the categories 'Aliens made us do it' or 'I honestly didn't know an artifact could do _that_!' and laughing her ass off.

However, before she can answer something, she gets cut off by them reaching the briefing room. She grimaces. "Alright… back to work, huh?"

He rubs his neck and mirrors her grimace. "Yeah. At least, no one's shooting at us… yet."

With that, he opens the door to the briefing room. As they step in, they realize they're the last ones to enter because General Landry, Major Davis – again she wonders whatever he did that he's _still_ a Major – and the gang, that is Evan's team, are already there. Evan wants to start his apology and tell them about their delayed flight, the enormous number of traffic jams on their way from the airport to the Mountain and several other minor occurrences that prevented them from being on time to the wrap-up but General Landry just gestures for them to sit down. A little contrite, they do so.

Then General Landry nods to Davis and he starts telling them, "Okay, so now that everyone's here… let me bring you up to speed on everything concerning the incident from five weeks ago. As you know, we couldn't get much out of the Goa'uld that possessed Major Lorne." For some reason… she really wishes she could take his hand now – maybe it's the way she can see his fingers flexing at the mention of the Goa'uld or the very slight tightening around the corner of his eyes – but it's really not the place for that right now.

"However, the INTEL you brought back from the follow-up mission proved to be surprisingly useful." Ah, now comes hopefully the good part. "Good job, Captain Cadman." Okay, that _is_ nice to hear but not the thing that interests her right now.

She clears her throat and gives Davis a tight little grin. "Actually, sir, it was… more of a group effort." That earns her a little irritated frown from Davis and a minute smirk from Evan. Wow, at least _someone_ appreciates her attempt at being a team player… besides, it _is_ true.

"Right… of course." After clearing his throat, Davis continues… not without throwing her a look that's probably meant to prevent her from any other interruptions. "Well then… after studying the INTEL from the Goa'uld's co-conspirators and from the equipment we could seize, we could deduct that the Goa'uld who attacked Major Lorne is a rogue member of the Trust who apparently was connected to the Goa'uld Captain Cadman helped to neutralize four years ago." Okay… it's not like they couldn't have deducted _that_ themselves.

However, there _was_ something catching her attention but this time Evan is faster than her. "Excuse me, sir, but… what do you mean a _rogue_ member of the Trust?" Yeah, she'd been wondering about that as well because… wasn't the Trust a rogue organization in the first place?

This time Davis rather looks like he anticipated the question – after all, Simmons, Meyers and McPherson also looked like they picked up on that the moment he said it – and after a short exchange of glances with Landry, he continues, "Well, it seemed like he was a regular member of the Trust at first but started to follow his own agenda – getting back at Captain Cadman, that is – and managed to collect equipment and personnel over the years. So he didn't really work under Trust command for this little operation." _Little_ operation? It nearly killed her and most importantly, also Atlantis' military XO.

She wants to make a comment on that but Davis apparently isn't willing to let himself be interrupted again. "It seems like the Goa'uld focused on Captain Cadman for the majority of the last four years. Judging from data from his equipment the decision to use Major Lorne in his plot came rather late and was apparently meant to cement and maybe even improve his status within the Trust."

For some reason… she starts to feel a little… queasy. Trying not to let anything on, she shifts a little in her seat and takes a calming breath. But it doesn't really work because everything that Davis said is starting to set in. Managed to collect equipment… personnel… INTEL… over _years_. Intel… that snake… that snake _watched_ her. For _years_. And it wanted to use Evan to get back at her _and_ for its way up the career ladder. Like he was some… some… "Laura?"

Casually clearing her throat she straightens up a little, trying to ignore the looks the guys are throwing her. "Oh, uh, sorry, I was just… thinking about… the backlog on Atlantis… Uh, sorry. Won't happen again." Right. _Very_ convincing, Captain. And there's _no_ need to look at her like they're questioning her fitness for duty, thank you very much.

Okay, so not _everyone_ was looking at her like that. Evan, for example… looked very much like he didn't buy any of it… just like she hadn't bought it when he had told her the crap about his backlog. Instead, he seemed to be aware of her being uncomfortable… and just _that_ close to jumping up and leaving the room on a run in search of the next bathroom. Crap.

But thank God he doesn't get to ask her about it because Major Davis apparently just passed over to General Landry. "Thank you, Major. As for the rest of you… thank you for your help in uncovering this plot. A report was sent to Atlantis two days ago and Mr. Woolsey and Colonel Sheppard informed me that they will debrief you as well. We will send you all back during the scheduled 'Gate contact to Atlantis in two hours. Until then, you're free to use the base recreation area." Oh goody, that was their dismiss… "Everyone apart from Major Lorne and Captain Cadman, that is." Wha… "I hope you two haven't forgotten that you're scheduled for follow-up examination in the infirmary." Is that a very faint version of an evil grin in Landry's face, she wonders and a short look to Evan confirms her that he isn't exactly pleased about this, either.

However, Landry is still superior in rank so they just grit their teeth and nod. After that, they're _finally_ dismissed. The fact that they all get up at the same time and there's a bit of a commotion with seven people trying to find the right order to leave the room thankfully conceals that she needs a little time to regain her footing after getting up. For some reason, her legs feel like being made of jelly for a few seconds but it seems like no one noticed, not even Evan because he had his back to her so she tells herself not to worry.

When they have finally left the briefing room and Landry and Davis are on the way to their respective offices, there's something like a collective deep breath going through the remaining team and Evan and her. Then Evan says, "So… behave yourselves, guys, while we get poked and prodded. Don't make me regret leaving you alone on the base."

It earns him a grin from everyone, even McPherson and Meyers apparently can't keep from saying, "Sure, sir. With you as our shining example… we can't be anything but extremely well behaved." Wha… Jesus, just for the _horrified_ look on Simmons' face she could just kiss Meyers.

Also, for a moment Evan looks like the day where he ran out of patience with the Sergeant arrived but then apparently the amusement wins again and he simply growls good-naturedly, "Didn't I tell you before that flattery won't get you anywhere, Sergeant?"

"With all due respect, sir, but is it really flattery if it's the truth?" And cue McPherson who seems to have a very uncanny knack for surprising them when they least expect it.

She can't help grinning and Meyers mirrors it freely. It prompts Evan to roll his eyes and tell his team, "Get lost, guys." She half expects another wisecrack from Meyers but apparently they have learned to read the boss quite well and comply immediately.

Then… it's only them again. She's afraid he might ask her _again_ if everything is okay because it certainly looks like he's about to but what he does say is, "You know… I suddenly find myself wishing you kicked those Trustee asses a _lot_ harder."

Glad and thankful that he didn't do the mother hen act, she gives him a tight humorless smile and replies, "Yeah, me too."

And then his façade breaks for a moment and she can see that he probably felt just like she felt when they both started to realize what Davis had just told them. It hurts to see it so openly and she wants to reach out; touch him, kiss him, just anything to make him be alright again. But then he rubs a hand over his face and the mask is firmly back in place. For a moment she's tempted to ask him if everything is okay anyway but then she remembers that just a few minutes ago she'd hoped fervently he wouldn't dwell on it so it's probably only fair that she doesn't do it either. So when he says, "Anyway… I just bet they're longing for us to make an appearance in the infirmary. Guess we shouldn't keep them waiting, huh?" she just shakes her head and together they make their way down to Dr. Lam and her team… and an idea forms in her head. Maybe she can't talk to Evan about all of that… but maybe to someone _else_. Yeah… yeah, she could really try that.

* * *

**A/N:** You know, I think Laura's not the only one wondering what exactly poor Paul Davis did that they just won't promote him... Anyway, thank you for liking the last chapter, guys. I was really worried I didn't do Laura's mother justice (because in my head she has her _reasons_ for not liking the fact that her daughter is about to marry a soldier but she's also smart enough to acknowledge when she made a mistake and to change the way she treats Evan) so I'm really grateful for your reviews.

Also, **mac** had the brilliant idea to dare Evan to actually submit Sheppard's paperwork in the aforementioned categories ("Aliens made us do it" and "I honestly didn't known an artefact could do _that_") to the SGC and then pretending that he never even came near it... but that's really a tale for another story, I'd say.

Oh, and concerning the Star Wars/SGA crossover... be a little patient with it, please? As of now I have a vague plot idea I'd like to write but right now there are far too many plot holes and logical errors in it that I could make an estimation as to how long writing it will probably take me. I did write a few paragraphs already but I'm nowhere near a real story flow so far.


	10. Nine

**Nine**

Okay, so… _before_ she went with Evan to the infirmary, let the docs prod and poke and question her and managed to find an excuse to go looking for Colonel Carter without having to tell Evan where she's going, seeking Colonel Carter's advice on how to cope with everything the Goa'uld left behind between Evan and her had sounded a _lot_ easier. But now that she's standing in front of the lab they told her the Colonel is currently working in, all her bravado and determination seem to have gone… someplace else.

It takes her at least five attempts to decide that _now_ she will enter the lab… but in the end what prompts her to is a Colonel Carter saying without even turning around, "Should I call security or are you going to reveal yourself to me any time soon, oh mysterious lurker at my door?"

_Crap_. But hey, she's a Marine. She can do this. So trying to conceal her embarrassment and nervousness, she saunters into the room and says, "Sorry, ma'am. It just… looked like you were insanely busy." Okay, that came out a lot more timid than she had intended to.

Now Carter does turn around. "Oh, Captain… I take it your leave is over?"

She nods and walks over to the workbench to see what exactly the Colonel is working on. The whole construction looks vaguely familiar… "That a phase generator, ma'am?" Carter just raises her eyebrow and nods. Trying to keep on appearing as casual as possible she gives Carter a cocky half-smile. "Cool. I bet it would give McKay a run for his money."

Thankfully, it makes the Colonel grin, even if it was only for a short moment. "Thank you for the compliment, Captain." Then she adds matter-of-factly, "But we both know you're not here to talk physics, are you?"

Right. Of course she would see through her pretense. A little resigned she sits down opposite the Colonel and sighs. "No, ma'am."

"So," Carter says and looks at her, "nice tan you acquired, Captain." Huh. Who's beating around the bush now?

However, she's got the feeling that Carter knows where she wants to go with this so she decides to go with it for now. "Nice enough for a natural redhead, yeah." She shares a grin of mutual suffering with the natural blonde Carter.

The grin… does stay on for a while, at least. "Still looks good. I take it Major Lorne looks even better?" Ah yeah, here we go.

She takes a deep breath, knowing Carter will go in for the kill in her next comment. "Yeah… but then again he _always_ looks good."

"Of course he does." Again, they share a mutual grin and she can't help being a little proud she managed to get a guy even impeccable Colonel Carter found attractive. "And other than the tan… how was the rest of your leave?"

Of course she could tell Carter now about Charlie giving them – and _himself_ – a hard time over their relationship or her mother making things really unpleasant, at least at first, or about her trip to San Francisco or… yeah, anyway, she knows what Carter wants to hear about so she finally gives up beating around the bush and says, "It was… okay. Well, considering we had a rather unpleasant run-in with some stalker snake after only a couple of days on Earth, that is."

Okay, that _could_ be interpreted as still beating around the bush… and Carter does. Sighing she shakes her head and says, "Look, Captain, I'm not trying to make you or Major Lorne look bad. I _know_ you're both exceptional officers who do a very good job. All I want to do is… tell you that you shouldn't take the whole thing lightly."

Well… it's not like others haven't done _that_ before. In fact… in fact it's what just about every member of the infirmary staff that had only remotely something to do with them told them. However, this is _Colonel Samantha Carter_ so it's probably better if she tries to rein in her temper. "And we don't, ma'am. Honestly, we…" talked about it, she wants to say but if she's honest… they didn't. Not really.

"I know they will make you see a counselor about it and I strongly suggest you take it seriously. _Both_ of you will need it." Yeah, the counseling stuff… they'd both known they'd have to go there but because that's one of the things they _both_ don't like to talk about, they simply silently agreed on not bringing it up during their leave; not even after her almighty nervous break down.

"I know, ma'am. But… to be honest… everything went surprisingly well in the last few weeks. I mean sure, it was a little rough in the first few days… but it evened out pretty fast." Well, apart from occasionally waking up from nightmares or now and then getting the feeling that Evan sometimes hesitated a little to get closer to her than arm's length.

And dammit… the worried and serious look on Carter's face tells her that she knows she wasn't entirely truthful just now. "I'm sorry to say it but… that doesn't necessarily mean it's over." Uh… what? "Sometimes… the reaction to a trauma like being snaked comes with a time delay. For days or maybe even _weeks_ after it happened, the person concerned will feel nothing more than a little out of sorts but otherwise okay… but eventually, that bomb _will_ go off."

Okay… she gets that analogy loud and clear. Basically, Carter is suggesting that either her or Evan – or both of them – are ticking time bombs and need diffusing as soon as possible. "Ma'am, I…" She wants to add _something_ but if she's honest… the prospect of this overshadowing their life for weeks or maybe even months makes her speechless.

"I'm not saying it _has_ to happen… just that you should be careful. You wouldn't believe how many soldiers refused to get help after having been snaked at first and came crawling back after a few weeks." Oh, she's sure she can believe it was quite a lot. After all, _she_ isn't exactly overjoyed at the prospect of having to spend time with Dr. Obanashi _again_.

She nods. "Of course, ma'am. It's just… I don't…" I don't want to lose Evan, even after everything is supposed to be over, she means to say but can't.

However, a look in Colonel Carter's face tells her she understood her anyway. It's the sad little smile and the change to encouraging that tell her that Colonel Carter has been in her place before, maybe more than once and that she knows how it feels to see a usually strong soldier struggle with his inner demons and be unable to help… because you have your own demons to fight in order to keep on going. "I know, Captain. And even if it does happen… it doesn't mean you're doomed to fail. Just… talk to each other, be honest with each other and support each other. Well… and listen to your counselor."

She can't help but mirror Carter's smirk because to her dismay, listening to Dr. Obanashi in the past had actually helped, even if she'd have preferred to be able to solve everything on her own. "I will, ma'am. And… thanks for the advice."

It makes Carter smile at her. "You're welcome, Captain. You and Major Lorne both."

"So…" she starts, actually meaning to ask something about the phase generator Carter is working on, just to squeeze her a little for details so she can drive Rodney up the wall with telling him Carter could still give him a run for his money… but the appearance of a very familiar figure in the door frame keeps her from doing that.

"Excuse me, ma'am, have you… oh, _that's_ where you're hiding, Laura." How the hell did Evan find her? She hadn't told _anyone_ where she was going and she'd taken care he would be preoccupied enough to not ask too many questions when she had told him she'd just go visiting a co-worker from her time at the SGC.

Feeling a little caught, she can't help feeling the need to justify herself and huff at him, "I wasn't _hiding_, Evan."

He just raises his eyebrows and comes sauntering into the room. A little wary, he looks at Colonel Carter and then says, "Right. You were visiting a former co-worker. I'm surprised to see that it's Colonel Carter of all people." Then he realizes his mistake and turns to Colonel Carter, ready to apologize. "Uh, I mean… uh… no offence, ma'am, I… uh…"

"It's okay, Major. Actually, Captain Cadman's former co-worker left a few minutes ago but the Captain got interested in the phase generator I'm working on so we stayed here to talk about it." Impressive. Not many people she knows can pull off a nearly blatant lie as smoothly as Carter just did.

Apparently, she pulled it off so well that Evan believes it. Or at least doesn't feel confident or in the mood enough to challenge it. "Oh, I see. Well, uh… got to hear anything interesting?"

It makes her smirk – and feel mighty relieved because she doesn't even have to lie about it – and reply, "Yeah, think I did. Not enough to make Rodney jealous, though. Because, you know, some nosy Major had to barge in suddenly."

That makes Carter grin and Evan frown. "That's because some forgetful Captain obviously didn't switch her radio on and I had to go and find her to tell her the 'Gate dial got rescheduled and we've got about 20 minutes until we have to be in the 'Gate room."

Damn, he noticed that. She should have resisted the temptation to leave the radio switched off so she could talk to the Colonel without interruption. "Right. I… uh…"

"Was too fascinated by the phase generator?" Carter helpfully supplies but the barely veiled amused grin tells her that the Colonel is enjoying this far too much for someone of her position and reputation.

But as it, she has to take every straw she gets offered. "Yeah, exactly. So… 20 minutes, huh?" Evan nods, still trying to be annoyed with her. "Guess we better go then." He nods again, gesturing for her to go on. "Anyway, uh… nice talking to you, ma'am. Thanks for the introduction on the phase generator, short as it might have been." Hah. She really couldn't resist that one.

Carter only reacts with a little smile and when she says, "You're welcome, Captain," it shows her that she knew full well that she hadn't thanked her for the conversation on phase generators they never had. Then, addressing both Evan and her, Carter adds, "Give Colonel Sheppard and his team my regards when you're back in the city, please."

"Will do, ma'am," Evan replies and lets go of his irritation at her – it starts to dawn on her that she isn't the only one having a problem with her partner gone AWOL – to smile at Colonel Carter. Then they say their good byes and leave the lab.

After a few steps in silence… she takes a deep breath. "Evan?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Mh?"

"Sorry for switching the radio off." She hopes he realizes she didn't only apologize for being a little unprofessional but also for taking away his means to reach her and reassure himself he could find her if he needed to.

The slightly resigned look on his face… tells her he did. "It's okay. Just try not to do it again, okay?"

With a tight little smile, she replies, "Yeah." On an impulse… she takes a look around to reassure herself that the corridor is empty and stops to take a deep breath and say, "Look, Evan, about what Davis said in the briefing room…"

"I know, Laura. But it's over. They can't hurt us anymore." She knows she shouldn't let him interrupt her and just end the conversation even before it really began but the conviction in his voice… tells her he'll do everything possible to keep something like what they went through from happening again and for now… that's everything she needs and everything she _wants_ to know. "Come on," he continues and reaches out to take her hand, "let's go home, huh." At that… she simply tries a brave smile and resumes walking to the 'Gate room with him, her hand firmly in his. Home, it is.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, uh, I might have... kinda... killed my laptop's keyboard (jury's still out on it because everyone told me to wait for it to dry up for at least a day and then try again... let's hope I didn't also short-circuit anything with my impatient attempts at seeing if it's dried up yet). I certainly hope it's not the case (as it is with the short-circuiting which would be even about a thousand times worse because none of you want to know when I did the last big backup...) but if it is (having killed the keyboard, I mean), I do have an extern keyboard to spare I can use. Yay me.

Okay, so now about the actual _story_: This is the last chapter before the epilogue (but don't worry, I already have sequel done and **mac** is even done with the beta'ing although she refused to do it at first, and with good reasons at that... I love my beta!) and I was particularly worried about my portrayal of Sam (yes, _again_... I'm weird that way). How did I do there?


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"_Und ich trage mein Herz offen  
Alle Türen ganz weit auf  
Hab keine Angst mich zu verbrennen  
Auch wenn´s weh tut  
Nur was weh tut, is' auch gut."_

_Rosenstolz, "Gib mir Sonne"_

So… back in good old Atlantis. It's been three days since they walked through the 'Gate and already he wonders why he actually _anticipated_ being back. He really should have remembered that Sheppard had had _six goddamn weeks_ to _not_ do his paperwork. When he'd opened his office for the first time after coming back to the city, it had looked like a tree had died in it. Seriously, they have state of the art computers and their superiors back on Earth _still_ insist on doing actual _paper_work?

A little disgruntled he shakes his head and frowns out into the night. Okay, so… Sheppard's face when he'd told him he'd just signed off 'the Lieutenants' evil plan' instead of requisitions after making him do his part of the paperwork that had accumulated in _both_ their offices _had_ been priceless and it still hasn't ceased to make him grin evilly whenever he thinks about it.

However, with Lieutenants like Simmons, Kemp, Wells and a dozen other young heroes in the city, _he'd_ be frightened at the thought of them devising an evil plan as well. In fact… he's pretty convinced they actually _have_ one and that… "So… how's Williamson?"

_Dammit_. He _hates_ it when Moore does his sneaking up at people act. It _never_ fails to make him jump at least inwardly. So he glares at him… until he produces two bottles of beer. Also… he didn't start the conversation with some allusion to snakes. Oh, okay, maybe no growling today. Instead he makes a face and then shrugs. "Being a pompous ass, like always."

That makes Moore grin as he leans against the mess hall's railing next to him. "Let me guess… you didn't tell him about Maureen and I and there was a reason for that?"

He takes a moment to answer and takes a swig from his bottle which Moore kindly took upon himself to open before handing it to him. "Uh… actually… I did. He wasn't… that amused about it. But I guess he'll come around." Moore frowns and for some reason he hastens to add, "Or at least Anna assured me he would."

Moore takes a swig himself and then gives him a half-grin. "Don't underestimate the hold your sister has over good old Charlie."

It prompts him to roll his eyes. "Would I ever, huh." And with that he could let it lie, let Moore sort it out on his own… but he just has the feeling that despite the laid-back outward appearance, Moore, just like himself, does care about whether Charlie approves of his decisions or not. So he sighs and adds, "Okay, seriously… he'll be fine with it. Even without Anna having to convince him."

Moore just nods and for a few minutes, they just stand there, looking out into the Atlantis night and he finds his thoughts wandering to Laura who's off-world, providing security detail to a group of very easily excited anthropologists who'd been allowed to study the rites of passage of some indigenous culture or other. So far they haven't heard anything even remotely alarming – well, maybe apart from the fact that apparently anthropologists can hold their liquor at least as good as the average Marine which led to Drs. Sarrazano and Feldman being made official members of the tribe, that is – so he tells himself that he's only still awake because his inner clock is still totally screwed up by intergalactic jetlag _again_.

And anyway, thinking of Laura brings him to something she told him just yesterday with a big grin on her face. He turns to Moore again, now also wearing a slight grin. "So… I hear a certain someone asked you a certain something."

Knowing full well what he's talking about and apparently _bursting_ with wanting to share his news, Moore simply answers, "Yep."

The fact that Moore doesn't even deny that it had been Reece who'd proposed and not he does surprise him a little but he decides not to dwell on that and simply continues, "And I hear that you said yes."

Moore's eyes even light up for a moment when he replies, "You totally can say _that_."

Dammit, there has to be _some_ way he can irritate Moo… oh, right. "You're going to be a Marine wife."

"Husband," Moore just says without missing a beat and it irks him that he still looks like they're talking about shooting range results, not a proposal of marriage.

He'd like to come up with something ingenious… but all that comes to him is, "Right."

However, for some reason, _that_ seems to be the thing that finally got to Moore because he gives him a little glare and point his finger at him. "Don't look so smug. _You_ are going to be one, too."

Wha… He frowns at Moore. "Do I even want to know how you obtained _that_ information?" Because denying… isn't an option anyway, considering the fact that Moore's face is the epitome of smugness right now.

Moore, however, tries to school his features back to innocent and replies, "No, probably not." Also… he doesn't need to anyway. He shouldn't tell Laura about it, though, because she'd just be full of herself about the fact that she'd been right in telling him keeping a secret in Atlantis for longer than an hour is practically impossible.

Oh well. "Right, thought so." There's something about this that's much more interesting, anyway. "Also… that's a bad thing _how_?"

Ah, yeah, good one, he thinks. Moore just smirks and answers, "Mh… apart from the fact that your future wife can blast your ass into the sky and mine can insult me in more languages than I have years of service under my belt? Nothing much, actually." Right… seen like that… wanting to marry Laura sounds a _bit_ like a very… adventurous idea. But then Moore adds, "I mean… their motto is 'Semper Fidelis', after all," and that kind of… is all he needs to say really.

"Of course. That makes them the best wives you can get," he deadpans and it makes them both grin after a moment of being able to keep their faces absolutely straight. There's one thing, though… that keeps bugging him and so he says in a voice much more sober, "Okay, seriously: You realize that it's never going to be easy, right?"

Moore doesn't answer right away but stalls a little with taking a swig from his bottle. When he answers him… he doesn't look at him. "Yeah, I do. But you know, if there's one thing Marines are good at it's holding on to something." True. Very, _very_ true. Then Moore smirks and adds, "In sickness and in health…"

It makes him return the grin and continue with, "For better or worse…" and together they finish, "Till death do us part."

It makes him grin and hold out his bottle to Moore to prompt, "To wives who are Marines."

Moore touches his bottle with his own and counters, "And their Air Force husbands." Grinning, they both take a nice long draw and he decides that even despite the insane amount of paper he still has to work through – and make _Sheppard_ work through along with him – being back in Atlantis really _is_ what it's cracked up to be.

~*~

"Und I'm wearing my heart open  
Every door open wide  
Am not afraid to get burned  
Even when it hurts  
Only what hurts is good."

Rosenstolz "Give me Sun"

* * *

**A/N:** So... yep, epilogue and back in Atlantis. Also, the Lieutenants' evil plan was **mac**'s idea and yeah, I would probably write a story about it... but the Lieutenants are _very_ secretive of it, even to the point to deny that there actually _is_ one. Also... the sequel's already written and beta'ed so for everyone who wonders how Laura and Evan are going to cope with the fallout... be on the look out :)


End file.
